Madness
by The Dorky Emperess of Mushroom
Summary: A short story about how Matthew, a middle child with an incredible power, lost everything he had. Ships: FrUK PruCan IceCan RusAme AmeriPan


p dir="ltr"Matthew is the "middle" child in a really crowded family. He has two older siblings that are twins (Alfred and Amelia), plus a little sister that their family adopted on a trip to Seychelles./p  
p dir="ltr"His whole family has a deep impact and identity, they are all extroverted, even his mother Alice that is just closed to the world. It was like he didn't belong in there.../p  
p dir="ltr"When he enters middle school, his older siblings were already known there for trouble, and as soon as he arrived, he got picked on and bullied for the shit Amy and Alfie had been up to./p  
p dir="ltr"And when he wasn't being picked on... Well, he stayed unnoticed./p  
p dir="ltr"The Canadian always had a hard time with socialisation, even though he was a really nice person... He never knew why./p  
p dir="ltr"When his siblings got dates, girl/boyfriends, he wondered if he was right. Surely something was wrong with him, right? Never noticed, lonely, the only friends he met were because of his siblings.../p  
p dir="ltr"He becomes extremely self conscious, as his thoughts get darker and his heart so, so cold./p  
p dir="ltr"As years pass, he starts to see himself as a burden to the world. All the people he dated always turned out to either do it by pity, or just cheating on him. Always./p  
p dir="ltr"He hates the world he lives in. He hates what he is. He hates his sisters, his brother, for making him take it all. He hates his father for being so much of a flirt and looking like he is constantly cheating on his mother when he isn't. He hates his mother because she is never there for him, always busy fixing the mess his siblings made. He is mad at everyone for not noticing him, for forgetting him all the time./p  
p dir="ltr"With all these thoughts, all stuck in his mind, crying alone in his room, he never realised that at every sob, every whimper, every bad thought, it happened./p  
p dir="ltr""H-Hey Matt, I like you, I really do, but Liz and Ruddy want me to be their girlfriend and I can't say no! I'm sorry, here" The albino game him a last kiss. "We can still be friends frau! See ya!"/p  
p dir="ltr"emHow/em emdare she/em to leave him this way? Did she really think it was that simple? Was she really saying the truth? Or was she cheating too?! She was the only one that he actually loved./p  
p dir="ltr"em'S-She can just... Die. Disappear. I don't even care anymore!'/em/p  
p dir="ltr"The next day, she didn't come to school. The day after neither./p  
p dir="ltr"The other members of her relationship put up a missing thing. They would be keeping her brother until they find her./p  
p dir="ltr"Matthew was confused... How? As the weeks passed, no signs of her anywhere. Weeks becoming months, everyone treated her as dead./p  
p dir="ltr"In the meantime, his only friend, a Cuban boy, stabbed him in the back without even realising it. People forgot about him all the time anyway... It's not like he was surprised.../p  
p dir="ltr"em'What would he do if everyone forgot him like he forgot me?'/em/p  
p dir="ltr""That's alright Emi, I understand. I don't mind." em'Of course I totally don't know that you are doing this just because you go out with Leon in the meantime... With my own cousin. Pathetic. Choke on your lies...'/em/p  
p dir="ltr"em'And what if Mum walked on Papa cheating? Pffffff-'/em/p  
p dir="ltr"em'I HATE THIS I HATE EVERYONE!'/em "ALFRED, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?! LIBERTY TOO! FUCKTARDS!"/p  
p dir="ltr"em'What if I had ice powers... Like Elsa... Oh...'/em/p  
p dir="ltr"em'If everyone would just realise of how much shit they are in if they keep messing with me...'/em/p  
p dir="ltr"Even if he wasn't noticed, Matthew's life was fast. Extremely fast. Everything could be built up in a day but also blown up at the same speed./p  
p dir="ltr"Although... Everyone kept... Dying? His family was breaking apart because apparently someone had killed Alfred and Amelia- they suspected-/p  
p dir="ltr""P-Papa... T-Tu... Tu avais une maîtresse?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Everyone, even him, forgot about that Cuban boy that used to be his friend./p  
p dir="ltr"His girlfriend Emillia just suddenly started choking at every word she said concerning Matthew, and was sent to the hospital for breath problems./p  
p dir="ltr"But... Did he do all that?/p  
p dir="ltr"Who the hell gave him that power? How? Why? Did he hurt all these people by the simple thought of it?/p  
p dir="ltr"He might as well use it to fix it.../p  
p dir="ltr"strong"A couple of college students was found in their apartment, deceased. The deaths are suspected to be suicides-"/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Or not./p  
p dir="ltr"He could tell someone..? But it was to bring people back to life./p  
p dir="ltr"Carefully, softly, calmly, he thought. It was all he could do. Thinking in a manner where it wouldn't happen./p  
p dir="ltr"He could control anything now... Anything and everything. He could see and know someone with a glance, just by thinking about it. He could see lives pass before his eyes just by wondering... And all of that, while being unnoticed./p  
p dir="ltr"He was so powerful.../p  
p dir="ltr"The first thing that came to his mind was vengeance, but the consequences already were incredibly wrong./p  
p dir="ltr"Wishing for everything to come back to normal, just with him having that power, was all he wanted./p  
p dir="ltr"No one ever knew why everyone he dated died, disappeared, or ended up in a hospital at least once for critical reasons. People never found out how all his siblings got killed off./p  
p dir="ltr"He had no friends, and everyone was feared of him. His simple presence made a whole room tensed, anxious. Dogs wouldn't stop barking when he came close enough, the light itself became somewhat darker. br / Even with all his efforts, he started to drown in evilness and madness. He didn't sleep, didn't eat./p  
p dir="ltr"He stayed in his bedroom everyday, laughing, hitting himself against the walls to punish himself of hurting everyone./p  
p dir="ltr"His mother annoyed him? Suddenly, she was reduced to a mouse./p  
p dir="ltr""F-Funny eh Mother... How you ended up... So low. I could eat you up..."/p  
p dir="ltr"No one was there to stop him. No one. He was the God now. Even with the cries and whimpers of his mother, he grabbed her by her tail, put her up his opened mouth, and left her fall, swallowing the animal./p  
p dir="ltr"They would all pay. For all they did./p  
p dir="ltr"Yes, he was mad. He heard voices, sometimes they were nice, sometimes mean, sometimes rude... And sometimes sad. Oh so sad.../p  
p dir="ltr"Alone in his large house, sitting in his living room, doing nothing but playing with his hands in a never ending motion./p  
p dir="ltr"How was he still alive, with his only source of food being maple syrup? He didn't care, as long as he could control people.../p  
p dir="ltr"Anything that bugged him finished either dead or destroyed. He was done with being sorry. No one could ever rule him now. They would know his name, preach it./p  
p dir="ltr"Worship him. Scream Matthew everywhere, and if they didn't, they would regret it so bad./p  
p dir="ltr"With this madness taking over him, he completely forgot to fix what he had made./p  
p dir="ltr"He was just this evil, deranged schizophrenic guy that was laughing all the time, drinking maple syrup like a drug, the reason why people were sad, angry, why they made bad, why they went wrong./p  
p dir="ltr"He lurked in others' minds for fun, breaking something, and letting them destroy themselves./p  
p dir="ltr"As time passed, he even forgot his own name. What was it? Ma- something? Or was it Alfred?/p  
p dir="ltr"em'No! I hate Alfred! I hate Amelia! I hate Papa, I ate Mother and I killed Cécile! I strongHATE/strong everyone! They are all disgusting! Unclean! Wrong! Messed up!'/em/p  
p dir="ltr"Although... Although. The voices, it was like they came to haunt him... They sounded like Jules, like Emi, like his family, like everyone he made suffer./p  
p dir="ltr""It's your bloody fault for being such a selfish brat!"/p  
p dir="ltr""You know, I never thought someone could be as stupid and horrible as you. You should just die. Save the world for being such a burden already..."/p  
p dir="ltr""Cowards believe everything the best people tell them, and they end up covered in their own shit! Completely lame."/p  
p dir="ltr""Matthew, it's not okay. You're not nice, you're not a God, you're a nothing. Just a pathetic sack of remaining immaturity that thinks too much."/p  
p dir="ltr""If I was you that air you're breathing wouldn't have been wasted."/p  
p dir="ltr"The voices... Who were they?! Why did they attack him! He did nothing wrong! span style="text-decoration: underline;"Nothing!/span/p  
p dir="ltr"When he wished for them to go, they just became louder, more intense, more insupportable./p  
p dir="ltr"Why wouldn't they just leave him?/p  
p dir="ltr"He begged them to stop, but they just started laughing, pushing him against the walls, hitting him, hurting him./p  
p dir="ltr"The Canadian, that was now just a tortured soul in a weak, broken, dying shell, kept hurting himself./p  
p dir="ltr"He could end it all, just by ending his life.../p  
p dir="ltr"It had been two years since the first incident now, and he didn't even know why he kept on doing anything./p  
p dir="ltr"Of he just... Went to sleep. For good./p  
p dir="ltr"It would all stop, right? The voices couldn't hurt him if he was sleeping./p  
p dir="ltr"In a last attempt, while all these people he used to know were all yelling at him, he laid down on his parents' bed, sobbing./p  
p dir="ltr"Taking a deep, shaky breath, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center;"emstrongHello! It has been a while since I posted anything so I thought I'd just do that and put it here. /strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: medium;"strongem /em/strong/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="color: black; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; font-size: 9pt; mso-ansi-language: FR;""Papa... T-Tu... Tu avais une maîtresse?" – French – "Dad… /span/em/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="color: black; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; font-size: 9pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Y-You… You had a mistress?"/span/em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Alright that's all! Thanks for reading, I apologise for this speed writing and all~/span/span/em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
